Cambio de papeles
by Lumpy's follies
Summary: Takano Masamune deja de trabajar en la compañía Kodokawa para ir a trabajar a la editorial Marukawa Shōten. Se le asigna al departamento encargado en manga shōjo, Esmerald, donde conoce a su nuevo jefe, Onodera Ritsu, quien resulta ser su primer gran amor de secundaria.


**| C**ambio de papeles

 **Género:** Romance/Humor.

 **Rating:** T quizás M.

 **Advertencia:** OoC. Tal vez lemon. Y muchas cosas raras(?

世界一初恋 _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ © Shungiku Nakamura

 **Resumen Completo:**

 _Takano Masamune deja de trabajar en la compañía Kodokawa para ir a trabajar a la editorial Marukawa Shōten. Sin embargo, aun cuando él se postuló al departamento de manga shōnen, se le asigna al departamento encargado en manga shōjo, Esmerald, donde conoce a su nuevo jefe, Onodera Ritsu, quien resulta ser su primer gran amor de secundaria._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Cuando todo comienza"**

 **Prologó**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takano Masamune siempre había sido un chico muy solitario, distante y frío ¿El motivo? Se había criado en una familia de mierda, una familia que nunca le había demostrado el más mínimo afecto hacia él.

—Gracias, Saga-sempai.

Sin embargo Oda Ritsu había sido la única persona capaz de encender algo en él. Sonreía sin pensarlo, se sonrojaba sin proponérselo, terminaba pensando en alguien que no fuera él mismos y llegaba a cometer locuras tales como acosar al castaño en secreto durante tres años, ocultando su verdadero apellido bajo el de _Saga_.

¿La razón?

Estaba estúpidamente enamorado.

Si mal no recordaba todo empezó años a tras cuando, sin proponérselo, había ayudado a un pequeño castaño a alcanzar un libro. Él nunca había creído exactamente en el _amor a primera vista_ pero debía reconocer que no tenía palabras coherente para explicar el loco latir de su corazón y las múltiples ganas de estar junto al pequeño oji-verde.

—Me gustas…

Y ya, años más tardes, se encontraba confesando sus sentimientos al chico que lo había estado volviendo loco durante tres largos años. Había sido un encuentro extraño que involucraba una biblioteca, un libro y un simple simple rose de manos que había logrado encender sus mejillas y pronunciar tales palabras sin proponérselo.

Sintió la vergüenza extenderse por todo su ser y las ganas de salir corriendo eran múltiples ya sin embardo lucho contra todo eso y se mantuvo quieto, fingiendo estar sereno (aunque fuera pura patraña), esperando algo; una risa, un golpe, una burla… Un _algo_.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?— Espero todo menos eso.

Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

Durante ese año había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, pero como siempre el destino se encargaba de recordarle que él no estaba hecho para ser feliz.

—¿Me quieres Oda?—. Había sido una simple pregunta, con palabras cargadas de emoción e ilusión, cosas que había creído perdidas.

El ojiverde se llevó una mano a la boca, deteniendo una carcajada.

— _»¿S-se está riendo de mí?«—_ Una inseguridad invadió cada célula de su cuerpo, el terror se apodero de sí mismo y solo hizo lo único que su cuerpo demandaba en aquel momento…

Huyo..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Diez años después…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿¡Eh!?— Su grito de espanto probablemente se había escuchado en toda Marukawa.

—Etto… Bueno— La mujer frente a él se movió incomoda.

 _»Takano Masamune, 27 años… Se ha convertido en un adulto completamente inseguro de sí mismo«_

—¿Un departamento de manga shōjo?

—Hai.

—¡Pe-pero…!

—Lo siento— Se disculpó la mujer— Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.

Una queja se escapó por lo bajo y detuvo el deseo de despeinarse.

—Vamos— Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar— Le enseñare donde se encuentra su área de trabajo.

¿Era su imaginación o esa mujer parecía muy animada?

— _»Manga shōjo… Nunca eh trabajado en ello, ¿Sera como el manga shōnen? Lo dudo. Mmm, no creo que me quede durante mucho. Creo que lo mejor será adaptarme un poco al lugar, si logro aprender algo no me iré con las manos vacías cuando pida la transferencia al departamento shōnen«_ — Siguió meditando sobre sus opciones y cuanto más lo imaginaba más ganas de pedir una transferencia le daban.

La muchacha le indico en donde girar y en que piso, también le dijo cuál era el departamento. En todo el transcurso no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso que era "Emerald", lo guapo que eran todos sus empleados, los logros que había conseguido el departamento gracias al nuevo editor en jefe y las feromonas que expulsaba el lugar cada comienzo de ciclo. Todo se oía como si de verdad fuera un fantástico lugar, sí, pero cuando Takano entro se encontró algo desconcertante.

—¿Pe-pero qué…— El lugar era un caos, varios papeles se hallaban esparcidos por el suelo, los cuerpos (de lo que supuso eran los editores) se encontraban en plena descomposición sobre sus sillas, un mal olor se hallaba en el aire obligándolo a taparse la nariz.

—¡Ah! Lo siento— chillo la pelinegra dando un paso hacia tras asustada— Creo que llegamos a finales de ciclo, jajá… Bueno ¡Suerte!— Y sin más salió corriendo.

—¡Oe, espere!— La mujer no le hizo caso y solo desapareció.

Intento preguntarles a las personas que pasaban junto a él si _ese lugar_ era Emerald, pero todas huían espantadas ante la sola palabra.

— _»¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?«_ — Se acercó con pasos inseguros hacia el cuerpo de un pelinegro que se quejaba por lo bajo.— Disculpe…— Un pequeño toque en el hombro basto para que el cuerpo de este callera con fuerza contra el piso— _»¡Mierda!«_

—¿Qué sucede?— La rasposa vos y sus achicados ojos detonaba el cansancio del pequeño pelinegro.

— _»¡Eso me pregunto!«_ Y-Yo soy Takano Masamune— se presentó asustado— Desde hoy trabajare aquí.

—¿Era desde hoy?— Se preguntó así mismo y casi sin fuerzas se levantó logrando sentarse de nuevo— Riichan, el novato llego ya…

— _»¿Novato?«_ —Una pequeña vena se formó en su frente ante ese apodo.

—¡Oe, Riichan!— elevo la voz al ver que su amigo no respondía.

—¡Ya te oí, Shōta! ¡No tienes que ser tan escandaloso!— Se quejó golpeando con fuerza el escritorio donde varios papeles, dibujos, fotocopias y mangas se hallaban reposando (tirando varios de estos al suelo en el transcurso) se quitó con frustración el pequeño libro de tapa flácida de su cara y se levantó acariciando su cien para disminuir el dolor de su cabeza—Bastaba con decirlo una vez.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron Masamune podía jurar que ese par de esmeraldas las había visto antes, un extraño cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago y el loco latir de su corazón lo asusto.

Algo estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

.

.

.

* * *

 **|N/A:** Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi, tengan piedad de mi(?

El trascurso de la historia saben le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei, yo solo intercambio a los personajes y algo de salseo(? xD No prometo mucho, solo que intentare mejorar, ahora solo traigo este pequeño prologó. Y, seeh, sé que la ideas está un poco usada pero bhué, tenía que empezar por algo jejé xD

 **|Un pequeño cambio de título xD|**


End file.
